Just A Formality
by PunkKity
Summary: Weevil hasn't been at school for a couple days and Veronica has noticed. So she goes out of her way to find out why, discovering that she might want a little more from him than just sexual innuendos and favors. But does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Formality **

Veronica had never really noticed the way she sought Eli 'Weevil' Navarro out, even if she had nothing to say to him, or had no reason to look for him she would look for him in the crowded halls, or out in the quad. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't realized that she hadn't seen him in the last three days and before Veronica could stop herself she voiced it out loud. Glancing at Wallace as she poked at the crap they called food she frowned. "Have you noticed that Weevil hasn't been around?"

"Ah that would explain why I've felt so relaxed, but no can't say I noticed..." Wallace said as he looked at her. "Have you?"

She shrugged a slim shoulder and they let the conversation drop switching to another topic, when lunch time was over Veronica had went to her next class consciously aware that she was looking for him, she came up empty handed but decided to leave it alone; after all they weren't even friends. Just two people who did each other favors from time to time, but it bothered her that he was missing.

**The Next Day.**

The next day Veronica couldn't stop herself from doing what she was best at, Weevil was still MIA and after some snooping the previous night Veronica knew that he hadn't been arrested, that meant something was up and she wanted to know what it was. Veronica spent the morning two periods working on homework for her afternoon classes freeing up her lunch period so she could devote her time to finding out the where about's of everyone's favorite leader to the PCHer's. As soon as the bell rang Veronica headed towards the usually lunch spot for the PCHer's; she knew half of them at first glance.

Hector, Felix, and Thumper…the others where smaller players in the game and probably didn't know what was going on with Weevil any more than she did at the moment; that left the three of them. Veronica narrowed her eyes as she sized them but weighing in her options before settling in on Felix, Weevil's best friend and right hand man. "Felix. I need to talk to you for a moment." Veronica said as she approached her stride confident as she met his gaze ignoring his smirk. "What can I do for you blondie?" Pursing her lips she beckoned him over with a finger, to which he ignored. "Do I look like a dog to you?" "Oh I'm sorry. Come here boy, come on. Do you want a cookie?" Sarcasm dripped off each work out of Veronica's mouth.

The look Felix gave her made her grin, she'd hit a cord and while that might impact his willingness to give out any information it still gave her a moments satisfaction. "Look if I have to come all the way to you, you're not going to like it." He grunted and pushed off the wall ignoring the whispers and talk from the other boys. "You can't talk to me like that; Weev's isn't here to stop me from showing you your place." Jackpot, she didn't even have to bring the subject up and he was already talking. "And just where is the leader of the pack?"

"Why do you care where he is?" Felix asked, apparently smarter than she was willing to give him credit for since he didn't just let loose information. "Curiosity." "Yeah well I aint telling you shit blondie, curiosity or not." He looked at her once more before looking at his boys who nodded at him. "None of us are going to say shit." His steadfast no made her sigh but then again she hadn't really expected him to say anything useful. "Don't even bother asking any of the other boys, none of them will talk either." Felix said and she just smirked at him. "Asking you is just a formality, I don't need you or any of them to talk."

The rest of her day went slower than she would have liked as she sat in her class asking herself why she didn't just call him if she was really concerned about the bikers whereabouts…or why not just show up at his place? Sighing she reminded herself that their relationship was little more than favor for favor and she probably wouldn't be welcome just showing up or calling him. Another sigh slipped past her lips as she tapped her pen against her note book thinking about what her next step should be before grinning as she remembered that Wallace worked in the office and it should be a piece of cake to get her hands on his attendance records and the reason for his absence.

School ended and she made her way to her locker, glad that Wallace was already there it saved her the time in having to go and look for him. "So, I need a favor." She said as she opened her locker, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Hey Wallace how was class? Good, thanks for asking V." Veronica made a face and then smiled. "Sorry, about that favor." He shook his head but cupped a hand to his ear. "I'm listening."

"I need you to get me Weevil's attendance records for the last week, and the call log of all the people who've called in to report being absent."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"I'm working on something and I need them?" Wallace shook his head again before ultimately giving in. "Fine, but you're driving me home." Veronica gave him a satisfied smile. "Done, now go do your thing and I'll be waiting." Wallace gave her a have salute as he headed back down the hallway towards the office.

Sitting in her car Veronica scanned the parking lot, looking for his familiar bike even though she was already aware that Weevil was not at school today, which meant she wasn't surprised when Hector tapped on her window. Rolling it down she gave him a bored stare. "May I help you?"

"No but I might be able to help you, for a price."

Puzzled and oddly intrigued Veronica leaned a little closer to the window. "And just how might you be able to help me, Hector."

"You want information on Weevil right, I'll tell you anything you want for fifty bucks…I heard that was your going rate. "

A laugh bubbled up from her mouth as she looked at him. "How about this, you tell me what I want to know and I promise not to make your life miserable."

Hector snorted as he looked her over, which was an impressive feat since she was sitting in her car. "Coming after me, would be bad for your health senorita."

"Oh? I'm scared." Sarcasm dripped from each word as she looked at her watch. "I don't have time for this vato."

"Twenty bucks and I'll tell you anything you want to know about Weevil." Hector said dropping the price. "Do you know who I am?" Veronica asked, trying to figure out if he was always this slow or if today was special.

"Whatever blondie, you had your chance." Hector said turning to walk away, clenching her fist in frustration she made a face; narrowing her eyes at him. "Ten bucks, three questions." Veronica said making a deal with him.

"Fifteen." Hector countered and Veronica sighed glaring, was it worth? Did she want to risk him playing her? "Ten." Hector glared back but nodded his head before holding out his hand; digging through her bag she tried to think of the right questions to ask, after all she only had three.

"Is he okay?" Veronica asked, holding the money in her hand. "Money first." Hector said and Veronica shook her head. "Answer the question." Glaring the biker nodded his head. "Mostly."

Mostly? That was all he was going to give her…fine she was Veronica Mars and she could work with mostly. Two more questions, and she was at a loss what else was she supposed to ask? "What happened?"

Hector looked like he was about to ignore the question but after running a hand through his hair he relented and answered her. "All I'm going to say is there was a fight."

A fight where cops weren't involved meant it had something to do with one of two things; the Fitzpatrick's or the PCHer's. "Inside or outside source?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she mentally curse at the use of her last question.

"Both. He was dealing with a mole." Worry gnawed at her and she nodded her head as she handed him the money, Veronica watched as Hector walked away just in time since Wallace arrived just a few moments later. "You know one of these days I won't be able to get you these and then what will you do?" He asked handing her the papers he had photocopied not that she really needed it now…"I'll just have to befriend the next office attendant then." Veronica said teasingly as she set the papers onto the back seat.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Wallace said shaking his head in mild disgust. "Of course not, I'd just go back to getting them myself. You're my favorite office attendant." The rest of the drive was done in relative silence as Wallace tried to find a working station on her radio; and her attention focused on the new information she had received from Hector. Pulling to a stop in front of Wallace's place she offered him a smile and see you later before she headed off towards her place only to make a left going to Dog Beach. The parking lot was nearly empty which suited her fine as she climbed from the LeBaron and sat on the hood toying with her cell phone before caving and dialing his number.

It rang several times before he answered, his voice was thick as if she'd woken him. "I'm not doing any favors today." Weevil said and she smirked. "So quick to assume I need a favor from you." He sighed and she wondered what he was thinking. "Why else would you call me?" He muttered and she was sure she caught some underlining anger there. "To make sure you where home, it's safe to assume that's where you are?" She said as she slid down the hood of the LeBaron and got in, deciding that she was going to go to see him. "Yes? What are you on about Veronica?"

"Nothing, just stay at home." Veronica didn't give him time to protest before she hung up, making her way to his place, she'd been there a couple times before so she found it easily, despite the fact that most of the houses in the barro looked the same. Parking her car along the curb Veronica got out and made her way to the front door, before she knocked she could hear children laughing and the sound of a TV which instantly added to the environment. Knocking she waited only a minute before the door was pulled open a young boy stood there staring at her.

"Who are you?" He asked his dark eyes sized her up and she bit back a laugh.

"She's Veronica Mars." Weevil's voice sounded behind him and they both looked in its direction, he was walking towards them, sweat pants hanging low on his hips and a black wife beater covering his chest leaving his arms exposed. "What are you doing here?" He asked ushering the kid out of the way as he stepped onto the porch closing his door behind him. "I wanted to make sure you where okay." Veronica said as she studied him, he had a cut on his lip that was healing as well as a ring of discoloured skin around his left eye. But all in all he looked okay…

"And you couldn't have just asked over the phone?" He said dully arms crossing over his chest, which meant she noticed every twitch and movement of his biceps. "Calling you was just a formality."

Veronica muttered as she stepped closer. "You miss me or something Veronica?" He asked and she shrugged. "Or something…"

A dark brow rose and he watched her. "I'm fine, you can go." Weevil said as he moved a little closer to her, if she was honest with herself she'd been into him since the first day they started their ridiculous back and forth of sexual innuendo's. He kept her on her toes more than anyone else. "Or I could stay."

He gave her a look as if he was trying to figure out if this was all some big joke, finally he reached behind them and put his hand on the knob, turning it and pushing the door open taking a step backwards into the house he turned his body slightly allowing her to walk in as he rested his hand on her lower back guiding her in, not just into his house but into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Formality**

**Part 2 – Weevil's Side**

It'd been three days since he'd discovered the mole in the PCHer's considering it was one of the younger guys he would have talked to them alone, but not this time. His authority was being questioned and he needed to put a stop to it. Some of the boys thought he didn't hear the talk or whispers going on between them, but they were wrong. He'd heard it all and he knew where the threat's lie and he'd disposed of one three days ago…Bruises still marred his skin and he'd be the first to admit that the kid put up one hell of a fight.

The days following had been spent with him fixing the damage caused by the kid…not that he believed for a moment that it had been all him. No Weevil knew there was someone else involved he just couldn't prove it, not yet. Before he knew he'd missed four days of school and was starting get cabin fever, but the whole reason for not being at school was for his bruises to heal, the less questions people asked the better and if he showed up with a spilt lip, black eye and his fist looking like it had a run in with a wall and the kid who'd been in the PCHer's showed up looking like he did it would all lead back to him and he didn't need that now.

Even now as he sat on the front porch with a bunch of his boys a beer in hand, looking around he nodded his head to Hector as he strolled into the gated back yard. "You're late." Weevil said cutting the taller man a glare. "I got caught up; a nosy little blonde is asking questions about you." He said smirking at him, which made him raise his brow as he brought the beer to his lips and took a sip from it. "Oh yeah? And what did she want?" "She wanted to know why you haven't been at school." Weevil nodded his head, storing the information away for later use. Because the fact that Veronica Mars was asking around for him said she'd noticed his absence and had started asking questions.

Weevil pushed Veronica out of his mind as he drank with the guys, after one to many beers he headed inside and crashed. When he woke up the next day it was to the sound of his phone going off, he glared at it in hopes that it would stop because the noise was going right through him. Groping around on the bed he found the phone narrowing his eyes as he read the name; answering the call he skipped past a greeting and got right to the point. "I'm not doing any favors today." Weevil pushed himself up into a sitting position as he waited for her to talk, all the while he could practically see the smirk on her lips.

"_So quick to assume I need a favor from you."_

He frowned at her tone, it was almost playful which wasn't completely unusual considering they danced around each other all the time. "Why else would you call me?" Weevil knew there was underlining anger in his tone, because Veronica only called him when she needed something.

"_To make sure you where home, it's safe to assume that's where you are?" _ He could hear her moving around and the frown on his face grew. "Yes? What are you on Veronica?" Weevil knew she could hear the edge in his voice but it was clearly doing nothing to her.

"_Nothing, just stay at home." _ There was no chance to protest before the dial tone was sounding in his ear, tossing his phone onto the mattress beside him he pushed himself up grabbing some sweats off the ground he pulled them on. Veronica Mars had a habit of telling him what to do, it was something he wasn't used too considering the only person who tried to do that was his Abuela. He liked it, she didn't give a shit that he was the leader of a biker gang, it didn't scare her. Veronica Mars had been surprising him since the first day they spoke in the quad when he'd been threatening her friend.

Shortly after he was getting his boys out of trouble, beginning their relationship of quid pro quo; even if he would like it to be more than that she didn't go for guys like him. No Veronica Mars always went for the 09er's and he was not and would not ever be a 09er. Making his way to the bathroom he went through his usual ritual minus a shower before exciting just in time to hear a knock sound on his door.

It wasn't unusual for people to be stopping by his place, the boys came by all the time and since his Abuela babysat a lot of kids in the neighborhood for a little extra money they always had people around, it went with his Abuela's open door policy. He watched from the hallway as Ricardo opened the door.

"Who are you?" Weevil smirked as he watched his eight year old neighbor seize up Veronica, he could picture the look on his face clearly and the look on her face said she was trying not to laugh. Pushing himself forward he walked towards the door before speaking.

"She's Veronica Mars." Weevil said looking at her when both turned to look at him, not one to beat around the bush he nodded at her. "What are you doing here?" He snapped as he moved Ricardo out of the way before he stepped onto the porch closing the door behind him.

"_I wanted to make sure you where okay." _She studied him, and it nearly made him squirm the way she was looking at him. But Weevil didn't squirm, he stood there still like stone.

"And you couldn't have just asked me over the phone?" Weevil asked keeping his tone dull as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching the way her blue/green eyes followed the movement.

"_Calling you was just a formality." _ Veronica muttered as she stepped closer to him, entering his space. The entire interaction seemed different to him, the way she was moving towards him; just seemed different.

"You miss me or something Veronica?" Weevil asked watching as she shrugged a small shoulder at him before speaking. _"Or something." _

A dark brow lifted as he watched Veronica. "I'm fine, you can go." Weevil said even as he moved a little closer to her, not being able to stop himself. Everything felt different, their usually chemistry was bubbling over and heat pooled in his belly. Veronica tugged her lip between her teeth as the seemed to take whatever game they played to a new level. _"Or I could stay." _

The simple sentence said so much, and so little at the same time and Weevil for one wanted to see what she was offering. Eyes on hers he reached behind him and turned the door knob, opening it as he stepped backwards into the house. Weevil turned his body so that she could brush past him, but she barely made it away from him before he was reaching out and touching her, his hand on the small of her back.

This wasn't the first time she'd been in his house, she'd been here twice before when his Abuela had gotten in trouble due to his cousin; however this time it was different…She was here for him and he would be stupid to turn her away before figuring out just how far she wanted to take this.

**A/N: Part 2 of this little story, I haven't decided if it's done or not but I might add two more chapters. A his and hers. Kind of thing so we can see what else happened. **** Hope you all enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Formality **

**Part Three**

**The feel of his hand against her lower back made her heart race, they had always been careful with where hands where placed, even when he gave her a ride on his bike Veronica kept her hands at his sides rather than wrapping them completely around his waist. So the fact that Weevil's hand was resting on the small of her back right now said what lines where being crossed and she was allowing it…no allowing wasn't the right word. She wanted it. Weevil leads her into the house, stopping in the middle of the living room**_**. "Ricardo, where's my Abuela?"**_** The boy who had answered the door looked at Weevil with a mixture of admiration and fear and Veronica had to wonder if this boy knew that Weevil was the leader of the PCHer's. **

"**Letty had to run to the store to get corn flour for dinner, she's making us tamales." He said proudly making Veronica smile; Weevil nodded his head and pointed at the two boys. **_**"Stay out of trouble; I'll be in my room." **_**Weevil said as he started walking again, Veronica's heart raced at the fact that she was going to be alone with Weevil in his bedroom…taking a deep breath she calmed herself remind herself that she'd been in boys rooms before. None of them had been Weevil but that wasn't the point. Walking into his room she looked around, not at all surprised by the fact that it smelt of a mixture of grease and his aftershave or cologne. **

**Looking around she took it all in, he had a couple posters on the wall of bikes and cars some clothes were tossed in a pile by his open closet and the blanket and sheets where in a tangled mess it was very much what she would have picture his room to be. **_**"Looking for something or?"**_** Weevil asked breaking her out of her trans and making her realize he'd closed the door and had moved to the bed without her noticing. "No, just taking in everything." Veronica said as she sat on his bed. **

"_**And?"**_** Weevil asked and if she wasn't mistaken he seemed slightly nervous which was unlike the Weevil she knew. "And it's pretty much exactly what I imagined your room to be like." At her words he smirked as he leaned down resting his elbows on his knees. **_**"You've been imagining my room Veronica?" **_

**Heat spread its way over her face for the first time in ages, she wasn't a blushing virgin any more so the fact that she was doing so now made her uncomfortable. "That's not what I meant, it's very you. That's all I'm saying." Veronica said shrugging at him. Weevil's sudden laughter made her look at him, he looked relaxed and comfortable the edge he usually had about him was gone. **_**"What are you really doing here V?" **_** His question doesn't do anything but make her frown. "I told you, I wanted to see if you were okay."**

"_**Something you could have done over the phone, so again why are you here? It's not were homies." **_

**Weevil's words actually hurt a little bit, she had assumed they had some kind of friendship going on…it must have showed on her face because he muttered something under his breath. "**_**I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you don't usually pop by to make sure I'm okay." **_**Veronica nodded her head, he was right after all. She stood up and paced the small space of flooring separating the bed from the door. "Maybe I didn't realize that I've become accustomed to you being around…"She said slightly on the defense. "And the fact that you haven't been has been a little disconcerting." Weevil gave her a funny look and she sighed. "It's been upsetting…I want you around okay?" **

**He continued to look at her like she was going crazy and Veronica felt the need to say more only she didn't know what else to say. "**_**So what you're saying is you miss having someone to throw sexual innuendos out at you without having to follow through with anything." **_**Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "It's more than that okay."**

**Weevil looked up at her from his spot on the bed. "**_**So what is it? Because I can't figure it out." **_**The frown currently on her face deepened as she stepped a little closer to him, she didn't know what it was…and it was enough to drive her crazy. **_**"I don't think even you know what the hell is going on in your own head." **_**There was that temper of his, Veronica expected it because like her Weevil liked control. What she didn't expect was him suddenly standing up, the space between them become that much smaller; a large hand grabbed her hip holding her steady as he closed what little distance was between them.**

"**What are you doing?" Veronica asked the question even before her brain processed the words coming out of her mouth, it was obvious what he was doing…he was touching her, holding her still as he leaned down their faces inches apart. **_**"I thought you were the detective here." **_** Weevil said a smirk on his lips. "**_**I'm helping you figure it out." **_** Confused she opened her mouth to ask how, but didn't get a chance because Weevil was showing her how he was planning on helping her figure it out. **

**Her arms went around Weevil's neck as he moved them backwards until her back hit the door to his room with a soft thump, making her gasp in surprise which he took full advantage of. Someone moaned, and Veronica didn't know if it was her or him or maybe it was both of them. His hands moved up her sides, he was surprisingly gently as he caressed her through her shirt. Weevil lifted his head sucking in a lungful of air, which she promptly copied her lungs felt deprived of oxygen and she didn't even care. **

**Opening her eyes Veronica looked at him as he stared at her an uncertain look on his face, making her tilt her head. "**_**Don't do that." **_

"**Do what?" Veronica asked, assuming it was now her turn to be confused. **

"_**That, your little head tilt…It gets me every time."**_

**Veronica nodded her head a smile on her face. "I know it does." He groaned and rested his head against her shoulder. **_**"Of course you know." **_** Veronica sighed as she moved her hand to rest at the nape of his neck her fingers moving back and forth over the skin content to stand there in his arms. "**_**I won't be just a stand in V. Not again." **_

**Veronica stilled her heart clenching because without him even saying her name she knew he was referring to Lilly, Lilly had kept whatever was between them a secret…telling no one; not even her of their relationship. "I wouldn't ask you to be." Sighing Veronica pulled his body closer to hers, loving the warmth that his body provide…actually she just liked having him close. "Being seen with me won't do much for your reputation." **

**Weevil laughed, lifting his head to look at her. **_**"Baby, my reputation isn't all that great either." **_

**Veronica laughed with him. "So I guess we have no excuses." Weevil nodded his head. "So…What are we going to do?" She asked him, because at this point Veronica herself didn't even know**_**. "Well I'm going to kiss you again and then we're going to go back out there and eat something because I'm starving and slightly hung over." **_** Veronica shook her head but didn't protest. "Well what are you waiting for?" **

**Veronica teased as he growled before lowering his mouth back to hers. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what this meant for them but it was the start of something, and Veronica was pretty certain it was going to be one hell of a ride figuring it all out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Formality**

**Part 4**

Stopping in the middle of his living room he stopped to face the two boys Ricardo and Carlos, where the neighbor's boys but they spent more time here than they did at their own place. He did a quick one eighty of the kitchen and living room before looking back at Ricardo. "Ricardo, where is my Abuela?" Ricardo stared at him for a moment and he did his best to ignore the look on the kids face, he didn't deserve the admiration he saw on it, and the fear…well he hoped he'd never done anything to make the boy scared of him.

"Letty had to run to the store to get corn flour for dinner, she's making us tamales." Ricardo said proudly, Weevil bit back a smirk as he nodded his head and then pointed at both Carlos and Ricardo. "Stay out of trouble; I'll be in my room." He waited for a nod or something to say they were listening and was rewarded with hear boy nodding his head in a quick up and down motion. Taking the lead he walked down the hall and entered his bedroom, heart racing at the fact that he had Veronica Mars following after him…he'd dreamt about her being in his bedroom; it involved a lot less clothing between both of them but she didn't know that now was she going to find out. His fantasies stayed in his head.

Weevil watched her study his bedroom as he closed the door and moved to sit on his unmade bed, he tried to see it through her eyes and a very small part of him wished he'd bothered to clean up his room earlier this week. Tired of the silence he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Looking for something?" He asked watching as she snapped back to reality and realized that he was now sitting on his bed. "No, just taking in everything." She said as she joined him on the bed, nerves set in and he licked his lips before speaking again. "And?"

Weevil wanted to know what she thought of his room, even though it was messy and not really much to look at; he was positive it looked nothing like one of the rooms belonging to the 09ers. Veronica looked at him as she spoke her posture relaxed. "And it's pretty much exactly what I imagined your room to be like." A smirk spread across his face as he leaned his elbows onto his knees, doing his best to seem completely relaxed but his tone changed into something more teasing when he talked next. "You've been imagining my room Veronica?"

It worked because when he looked at Veronica again her creamy white skin had a pink glow to it, and she shifted beside him seemingly uncomfortable. "That's not what I meant, it's very you. That's all I'm saying." A petite shoulder lifted as she shrugged at him, making him laugh. Weevil was mildly surprised at how defensive she was being; it made him relax slowly letting his guard down before sobering, his gaze on her. "What are you really doing here V?" At his question she frowned and he suddenly felt a little guilty, but suspicion came as easy as breathing.

"I told you, I wanted to see if you were okay." Weevil could tell that Veronica was doing here best to keep her tone calm and even but he couldn't help but keep digging. "Something you could have done over the phone, so again why are you here? It's not like were homies." The second he said the last part he wanted to take it back; the two of them had helped each other out several times, fuck she'd gotten him out of jail twice already and he did consider her one of his only friends.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you don't usually pop by to make sure I'm okay." Weevil said trying to remove the foot he had just inserted into his own mouth, but all Veronica did was nod at his words and he figured she couldn't argue his point, but she pushed herself up off the bed and started to space making him raise a brow. "Maybe I didn't realize that I've become accustomed to you being around…"She was starting to get defensive so Weevil sat there silently, listening to her argument. "And the fat that you haven't been has been a little disconcerting."

Not recognizing the word he gave her a confused look, biting back a grin when she sighed loudly in the silence of his room; leaving him to wonder how much she hated having to confess that she missed him. "It's been upsetting…I want you around okay?" Keeping his gaze on her; Weevil battled with his own thoughts as he tried to figure out what she was really saying. Silence fell over them for only a moment before Weevil spoke again. "So what you're saying is you miss having someone to throw sexual innuendos out at you without having to follow through with anything."

That was what they did, had been doing it since the first day in the quad; and as much as he would like to act on them he never felt good enough for her. Weevil clenched his jaw as he looked up at her just in time to see her roll those blue green eyes of hers at him. "It's more than that okay?" Weevil continued to stare at her as he tried to figure out what more meant…she was being impossibly vague and it was driving him nuts, he couldn't figure it out so he voiced just that. "So what is it? Because I can't figure it out." The frown deepened on her face as she took step towards him and it was painstakingly obvious that she didn't know either.

"I don't think even you know what the hell is going on in your own head." Weevil snapped losing control of his temper momentarily; he pushed himself up getting into her space done fighting his own self-control. Weevil reached out grabbing her slim hip with his hand holding her still as he closed the remaining distance between them. One step; then another before they were all but touching. "What are you doing?"

Weevil smirked again at her question, at the uncertainty that he could hear there; leaning down so their faces where inches apart he in a softer tone. "I thought you were the detective here." Teasing her was becoming easier and easier and Weevil liked that. "I'm helping you figure it out." He only hoped it didn't bite him in the ass later; was his last coherent thought as he closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers in a kiss.

Weevil had literally been waiting months to do this, had done this in a dream or two…but none of his dreams had even come close to how kissing Veronica Mars was actually like. Her slim arms went around his neck as she responded to him, even moving back with his encouragement; a soft thump sounding as her back came into contact with the door. Veronica gasped and Weevil took full advantage of it taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making one or both of them moan; he didn't know nor did he care at the moment the only thing he cared about at the moment was that he was actually kissing Veronica Mars and she wasn't pushing him away.

Moving slowly Weevil gently caressed her side through her shirt even though he itched to move the shirt out of his way so he could touch her skin. Lungs burning he finally lifted his head so he could suck in a lungful of air; both their chest rose and fell rapidly as they opened their eyes. She was looking at him and Weevil stared back at her an uncertain look on his face as she did that damn head tilt successfully turning him into mush. "Don't do that." He said his voice still hoarse from lack of air, confusion settled over her delicate features as she stared at him. "Do what?" Grunting he narrowed his eyes not buying it, but he replied anyway. "That, your little head tilt…it gets me every time." Every damn time, he had called her out on it once and she had retorted with something about a hair flip.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she nodded her head. "I know it does." Weevil groaned and rested his head on her shoulder. "Of course you know." Why else would she do it? It got what she wanted so she used it to her advantage, Weevil admired that; he did the same thing using skills that worked came in handy. A sigh escaped her distracting him as her hand ghosted over his shoulders to rest at the nape of his neck resting there for a moment before she moved them back and forth caressing the sensitive skin there.

Weevil's gut clenched as he remembered the last blonde who'd been this close to him, the last blonde girl who could have stolen his heart. Lilly had drawn him in and spit him out like he was nothing and Weevil knew he couldn't do it again, and it would be a hell of a lot worse coming from Veronica. "I won't be just a stand in V. Not again." He felt her still against him and Weevil worried he had said just the right thing, she was going to come to her senses and walk away from him. Walk right out of his house and not look back, but she surprised him; pulling his body closer to hers. "I wouldn't ask you to be."

Relaxing slightly she surprised him with her next statement. "Being seen with me won't do much for your reputation." Laughter erupted from him as Weevil lifted his head off her shoulder. "Baby, my reputation isn't all that great either." Veronica's laughter followed, joining his. "So I guess we have no excuses." Nodding his head he looked her right in the eyes. "So…What are we going to do?" Veronica asked, leaving everything to him. Control was something he liked, was good at and used it in his everyday life so he took matters into his own hands again.

"Well I'm going to kiss you again and then we're going to go back out there and eat something because I'm starving and slightly hung over." Weevil waited for her to protest, it never came all Veronica did was shake her head and grin at him a wicked little gleam in those blue green eyes; she was teasing him making him growl before Weevil lowered his mouth back onto hers. Weevil had no idea what this meant, what they were but he was going to enjoy every moment figuring it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just A Formality**

**Part 5**

Veronica had spent the entire weekend between her place and Weevil's they were exploring the change in their relationship; the first day had ended with two steamy kisses and some spicy tamales, shortly after she had headed home her thoughts reeling and a smile on her face. Saturday had come with a phone call from Weevil, asking her to come by his place and to bring her math text book; she'd gone over and they had spent the better part of the afternoon going over math equations. When she'd gotten home her dad had tried to play detective on her asking twenty questions to figure out where she'd been. Veronica had been honest, she'd been at Weevil's…Keith thought she was lying.

Sunday had been spent at Dog Beach, her idea since it had been a while and she knew Back Up could use the exercise. Weevil had shown up on his hog looking ready to take on the world not spend the day throwing a Frisbee for an over excited pit bull which is exactly what he'd done. Both days had made it easy to forget that he was a leader of a gang, even though both days she'd seen or heard him interact with his boy making sure things got done. The more she thought about it…the less it bothered her, this was all a part of Weevil and she really liked Weevil.

But that was the weekend and it was now Monday and her trustee LeBaron wouldn't start and her dad had left yesterday night on a bounty and wasn't due back until sometime Wednesday. Pulling her phone from her bag she dialed Weevil's number it rang twice before he answered the hum of his bike in the background. "Hey babe." His voice was slightly muffled but she could almost picture the look on his face as he tried his best to conceal the smile wanting to tug across those kissable lips of his.

"The LeBaron won't start, how would you like to come pick me up?" The revving of an engine met her question and she frowned. "What do I get out of it?" Weevil asked making her roll her eyes. "A pretty blonde in a skirt on the back of your big ol'hog." Veronica could hear others talking, but couldn't make anything out between helmets and the sound of running engines. "A pretty blonde you say, I'd be an idiot to turn that down." Weevil finally said making her grin, it was definitely going to get them some attention.

Weevil must have been at the school already when she called him, because he made it to her place in record time pulling alongside the LeBaron. He removed his helmet and flashed her a smile of white teeth as not so subtlety looked her over. "Damn girl." Weevil said making her choke back a laugh as she stepped over to him nodding to her car as she accepted the helmet. "Mind taking a look under her hood later?" "Hell baby I will take a look under whatever hood you want me too." Shaking her head at his comment Veronica climbed onto the back of his bike, her bag slung over her shoulder and the helmet almost in place. "I think my dad's car could use a tune up too. I mean if you're interested in looking under several hoods." She said teasingly.

A groan escaped him as he revved the engine to the bike as Veronica wrapped her arms securely around his waist, in the past Veronica would have just rested her hands against his sides but now that things had changed she felt more than comfortable having her arms around him. The drive to Neptune High was done far too quickly, and in less than fifteen minutes they were pulling up into the throng of bikes. Even before she pulls her helmet off she could feel eyes on her; pulling the helmet off Veronica shook out her blonde hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulder.

Weevil got off the bike first taking the helmet from her hands and setting it down on one of the handle bars before offering Veronica his hand helping her off. "Thank you." Weevil nodded his head. "No problem, what guy doesn't like a hot blonde in a skirt riding his hog?" Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "Keep it up, and it'll be the only hog I'll be riding." Weevil hissed and put a hand over his heart. "Ouch baby, low blow." But he was smirking and she knew he wasn't upset about her words, leaning up she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Thank you again for picking me up, see you at lunch?" She asked watching as he looked around, presumably for one of his boys. "Stop thanking me V, I would have come to get you even if we you weren't my woman. I got your back." She didn't doubt him for a second, Weevil had been there for her from the moment she'd saved his boys. "But I'll be a little late for lunch…got some business to get through first." It was her turn to nod her head, not about to ask him about his business; some things were better left unknown. "Alright, I'll see you when you get there."

Moving to step away from him Weevil pulled her back against him, pressing a kiss to her lips before letting her go. "I'll see you in there." Veronica said as she headed into the school, head held high she ignored the people who stared or whispers while looking at her, nothing was going to wipe the smile off her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just A Formality **

**Part 6**

Weevil was sitting astride his bike listen to the guys as they tried to figure out what he'd been doing all weekend, truth was he didn't think they would ever guess it right. Weevil had spent the weekend with Veronica and while the change in their relationship wasn't a secret it was still new and he was enjoying keeping it between them at the moment… that all changed with the ring of his cell phone. Reaching into his pocket while a few other guys pulled up alongside them made it incredibly nosy when he answered. "Hey babe." Weevil said a little louder than he would have liked, but the rumbling of engines made it hard to hear, however it got also got him a little more attention than he would have liked ignoring the raised eye brows and looks of confusion from everyone other than Felix who he'd ultimately spilled the beans too.

"The LeBaron won't start, how would you like to come pick me up?" Weevil was silent as he turned her question over in his mind, already knowing he was going to go pick Veronica up but teasing her beforehand was an added perk. "What do I get out of it?" He asked a smirk on his face as he could almost see Veronica roll those pretty blue green eyes. "A pretty blonde in a skirt on the back of your big ol'hog." Her voice filtered its way into his head over the rumble of bikes and chatter coming from the other guys; before answering he looked at the others a glare on his face was all that was needed to quiet them down. "A pretty blonde you say, I'd be an idiot to turn that down." He said finally as once by one the rumbling stopped as the bikes around him where turned off.

Not much else was said between them as he pocketed his phone and looked around, most of his inner circle where sitting around on their bikes. "You guys go ahead, you know what I want you do to and if you don't then you should have been listening." There were a bunch of groans and sighs but the guys didn't need to be told twice as the headed in separate directions, leaving him alone with Felix. "Off to play the white knight?" Felix asked him making Weevil smirk. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same damn thing for your secret girl." A look crossed Felix face before he looked at the ground and Weevil almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Say hi to blondie for me." Was all he said as he walked towards the school.

Weevil arrived at Veronica some fifteen minutes later pulling up so he could park his bike right beside her LeBaron which she was sitting on; taking his helmet off he did a slow once over of Veronica being less than subtle about it. "Damn girl." The words left his mouth making both of them bite back laughter, as Weevil handed Veronica his helmet she nodded to the car. "Mind taking a look under her hood later?" It was too easy not to retaliate with something sexual so without missing a beat Weevil took the bait. "Hell baby I will take a look under whatever hood you want me too." Veronica simply shook her head at him as she climbed onto the back of his bike, causing the hem of her skirt to rise slightly.

His mouth went dry and heat pooled in an area he would rather it didn't as he watched her. "I think my dad's car could use a tune up too. I mean if you're interested in looking under several hoods." Veronica's teasing tone did nothing to calm his libido making him groan though he tried to cover it up by revving the engine. Veronica's arms moved around his waist as she made herself was comfortable and made sure she her grip was good. Another fifteen minutes later they were pulling up into the throng of bikes, he turned the engine off ignoring the people who had all but stopped what they were doing to gawk at them. Weevil watched as Veronica pulled the helmet off her head and then proceeded to shake out her blonde hair, giving it a rather sexy tousled look…well okay all his thoughts were headed in the same direction today and it was barely nine in the morning.

Getting off the bike Weevil took the helmet from her hands so he could set it on one of his handle bars before he offered Veronica a helping hand standing in such a way that blocked other people from seeing anything as she got off the bike. "Thank you." She said smiling at him as he nodded his head. "No problem, what guy doesn't like a hot blonde in a skirt riding his hog?" Weevil's teasing question earned him another roll of those pretty eyes. "Keep it up, and it'll be the only hog I'll be riding." God he loved her sass, she gave as good as she got; placing his hand over his heart Weevil hissed. "Ouch baby, low blow."

The smirk on his lips showed he didn't take her seriously, even as she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. "Thank you again for picking me up, see you at lunch?" Veronica's question made him hesitate as he remembered the meeting he had set up with the boys for lunch. "Stop thanking me V, I would have come to get you even if you weren't my woman…I got your back." He always would, she had proven to have his several times and Weevil wasn't stupid a girl like Veronica Mars only came around once in a life time and you sure as hell didn't forget that. "But I'll be a little late for lunch…got some business to get through first."

Veronica nodded her head but didn't bother to ask him to elaborate further on his business, it was another thing he liked about her, but then again if she wanted to know she would find out. "Alright I'll see you when you get there." Veronica said before moving away from him, he pulled her back against him. Weevil sighed softly before pressing a real kiss to her lips, before he reluctantly let her go; they both knew they had an audience but he couldn't bring himself to care as she stepped a little further from him adjusting her bag. "I'll see you in there." Veronica said waiting only till he nodded his head before walking towards the school, her head held high and a swing to her hips.

In awe because of the way she literally just ignored everyone, Weevil headed towards the school, making a stop at his locker to toss his jacket inside it before going to shop class preparing himself for the questions that where bound to follow him around today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just A Formality**

**Part 7**

Veronica was able to dodge questions for the better part of the morning that was until her third period class which she shared with Mac. She got there early, finishing up her homework for her afternoon class when the girl walked in and sat beside a mischievous smile on her face. "So I hear you shared a steamy kiss in the parking lot with a certain PCHer." Mac gave her a look making Veronica said, she was willing to deny it…but she really didn't want too. "That may be the truth." Mac got a really excited look on her face. "How was it, how did it happen…is he good?" Mac's questioned rushed out of her mouth quickly Veronica had to do a double take because she wasn't sure this was actually Mac.

"Hold up a moment." Veronica said biting back a laugh as she looked around the room to see if anyone else was listening, there were a couple of people who seemed interested but everyone else was doing their own thing chatting amongst themselves. "It was great, we're together? It kind of just happened this past weekend and yes. Yes he is." Mac looked ready to burst from excitement but she contained herself thankfully, suddenly the look was off her face replaced by a frown. "What about you know who?" Veronica frowned as she tried to figure out who she was talking about; silence fell over them before it dawned on her that Mac meant Logan, her frown grew and she sighed because in all honesty Veronica hadn't thought about him in days. "What about him?" Mac shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing, are you happy? Does he make you happy?" Mac asked and Veronica barely thought about it before she nodded her head. "Yes he does. More than I thought I would be." Veronica said honestly before looking around the room, she briefly wondered just how many people knew about the kiss her and Weevil had shared in the parking lot, she would find out come lunch time. "More than you thought you would? Does that mean you've been thinking about being with him before?" Veronica froze, feeling caught. "I…I didn't realize it but when he wasn't here I couldn't stop thinking about him." And the rest as they said was history.

Mac nodded her head and started to say something else when the teach started talking about whatever assignment she was going to be giving them, and it was just in time for the class to be finished. When the bell rung Veronica and Mac walked together down the hall until they split up to head to their lockers, opening her locker Veronica tossed her books in to it before closing it again just as Wallace showed up. "So want to tell me why I've heard from multiple people that they saw you not only arrive with Weevil but kissing him too?"

The look he was giving her made Veronica feel like she was supposed to apologize to him, which made her defenses rise. "The Lebaron wouldn't start, Weevil came and got me." She shrug as if it was nothing. "So you called Weevil of all people? And what, kissed him in thanks?" Veronica shrugged as they walked together towards the Quad. "I spent the entire weekend with him…" Veronica said not looking guilty at all, she stated a fact and there it was. "Is that why I couldn't get a hold of you Friday night after you dropped me off?" Wallace asked and she followed it with a sigh. "Yes, I needed to make sure he was okay, we spent the rest of the weekend together."

Wallace studied her, a look of confusion on his face. "So you're saying that something more is going on between you two." He said a frown on his face. "He taped me to a flag pole, do you remember that? Or how about he's runs a gang." Rolling her eyes Veronica counted to ten in her head. "I remember all of that, but there is a lot more to him then just that. And if you remember he apologized and has been remarkably helpful since then." Veronica quickly pointed out as they sat down at their usual table, right across from the 09er's, she didn't miss the stares; but in the last year Veronica had grown accustomed to them and their comments. "Okay so he has come in handy, but like are you two dating? Or what?"

He continued to dig and Veronica didn't really know what to say. "We're Veronica and Weevil. We're seeing if it will go anywhere and yes I like him." There was an edge to her tone making it clear she didn't and wouldn't care for him questioning her choices; Wallace held up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright, you usually know what you're doing so I won't push." Smiling weakly Veronica pulled an apple from her bag as they switched to a different topic, Wallace went on about how he found another spirit box in his locker before his last game and it had been filled with snicker doodles. "Is that right?" Veronica said smiling at how happy he was, the fact that she was making them for him was just the icing on the cake.

Wallace grew silent right as a shadow fell across their table a warm hand touched her back and the smell of motor oil and oldspice filled her nose making a smile instantly spread across her lips. Weevil stood there awkwardly for a moment before leaning down bracing his weight with his arms as he looked at her. "You notice all the little birdies flying around today?" Weevil asked, his face neutral despite the twinkle in his eye. "Pesky little birds aren't they." Veronica said causing a smirk to tug at his lips and Wallace to laugh. "Sure you don't want to change your mind?"

There was something in his voice, the way he asked the question with a slight fear in his tone made her sad; but Veronica just reached out putting her hand over his. "Because of a few birdies?" Shaking her head Veronica met his gaze. "I'm pretty satisfied with my decision. Are you looking for an exit already?" The second she asked the question she knew the answer, it was written all over his face and she would have been blind not to see it. "Naw baby I'm all in." As if to prove his point Weevil sat down at her and Wallace's table, he nodded his head at him before reaching across the table. "We cool?" Wallace looked at him with mild suspicion before nodding his head. "Yeah, we cool. Just don't hurt her."

The underlining or else wasn't said, maybe because they both knew Weevil wasn't ever going to be afraid of Wallace or maybe because it didn't need to be. Weevil's arm draped across her shoulders and Veronica leaned in a little closer, her own hand resting lightly on his thigh on the table as the three of them settled into an easy conversation. Her attention was on Wallace and Weevil and how they awkwardly tried to mend past hurts. "You ever watch the school basketball games?" Wallace asked and Weevil shrugged. "I've seen a couple, good for business if you watch some of the games you know."

Wallace frowned and Veronica did her best not to smirk, it wasn't like she didn't know that Weevil took bets on the games. "Wait a minute, so you take bets on the games?" Wallace asked making Weevil give him a look, eyes narrowed before shrugging. "Keep it down man, the whole school doesn't need to know." Veronica snorted making him turn his glare to her before he squeezed her slightly. "What?" "It's not a secret, I could ask anyone here who to go to and either you or one of your boys would be the answer." Weevil shrugged. "And?" She shook her head. "I'm just pointing it out." Wallace snorted. "So you take money for both teams right?" Weevil smirked. "Want a cut of the action Fennell?" Wallace shook his head. "No way man." Veronica grinned and looked up at Weevil their gaze locking. "He's a good boy, try not to corrupt him." The grin that spread across Weevil's face would have made Wallace cringe but it made Veronica laugh. "No promises."

By the end of lunch some kind of olive branch had been passed between the two leaving Veronica feeling content. Wallace left before the bell leaving them alone to talk, discussing how his boys where handling the news of him dating the schools P.I. And then he walked with her to class, stopping by a row of lockers to press a kiss to her lips with the promise to wait for her so he could give her a ride home after school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just A Formality**

**Part 8 **

Weevil plastered a glare across his face as he walked down the hall towards his first class, he could feel eyes on him not that it was unusual the student population at Neptune high usually gawked at him and his boys, while steering clear of them at the same time. But then with a reputation they had he completely understood why they gawked from a distance. Today however they seemed to have taken the gawking to a whole new level, which meant they had either witnessed the kiss he had shared with Veronica or they had heard about it. Which didn't surprise him; gossip spread through Neptune almost as fast as some people's legs.

Stopping at his locker Weevil opened it, tossed his jacket inside before grabbing one of his binders he was about to close it when someone stopped; he knew who it was without looking up. "What do you want Thumper." "A little birdie told me you were making out with Mars." Weevil closed the locker before he looked at him, eyes narrowed Weevil tilted his head. "And that's your business how." His tone said it all, he wasn't discussing this with Thumper nor was he going to let him talk crap about Veronica. "Don't you think we have the right to know if she's going to be hanging around, she has a way of sticking her nose into places it doesn't belong."

Taking a step into Thumpers personal space Weevil looked at him disgust. "When my personal life becomes your business I will let you know Thumper, until then stay out of it." Thumper raised his hand to push him away but was stopped by Weevil's grip on his wrist. "I wouldn't." He said through clenched teeth. "I'd be careful if I were you Thumper, I'm still in charge around here and if you have a problem with me or Veronica you better use your words because you won't like the consequences otherwise." Letting go of the others wrist he took a step back making a mental note to keep an eye on Thumper, well more of one it was time he got Felix to watch out too. "Get out of my site." Thumper mumbled something under his breath before he disappeared down the hall.

Weevil didn't wait long after before heading to his own class, the looks didn't bother him anymore, he ignored them along with the whispers right up until he got to his shop class. Hector, Felix and a few of the other guys where already there when he walked in, all chatter stopped as they stared. A dark brow lifted as he rolled up his sleeves as he walked to the engine he was working on. "Y'all were chattering like hens a second ago, what the hell stopped you." He flicked the light on over the engine leaning down over it, however he was looking around at the smirks on the guy's faces it was clear what they had been talking about. Turning his attention to Felix he gave him a look at the other boy cracked.

"You dog, when where you going to tell us about Blondie?" Felix said as he clapped him on the arm, the goofiest smile on his face; Weevil shook his head but his own grin spread across his face. "Wanted to see how long it was going to take for idiots to figure it out." Felix laughed and the other guys seemed happy. "She's a good one to have on our side eh, boss. Look at the way she help out that Fennel kid." Weevil nodded his head. It was wise to have her on your good side. "So does that mean we're supposed to be nice to her and Fennel?" "Probably be for the best, I might be dating her but Veronica will do what she wants to."

The guys nodded their heads before they got down to work on the engines they had been given for their assignments before the teacher left leaving them to get down to business. The talked shop, discuss things that needed to be done in the next couple of days, their talks wound down shortly after the bell rang; however Weevil stayed behind with Felix so they could discuss a couple other matters at hand, thankful the other didn't really question him and they were able to wrap up everything in a timely fashion. "I have a couple things to do, I'll catch you later man." Felix said as he clapped him on the shoulder and headed out of shop class.

Weevil took that as his queue to head to the quad, he passed the 09'er table heading right to where Veronica and Fennel sat every day, he knew where it was and remembered clearly the first time he had officially started talking to Veronica, my how things had changed. Fennel spotted him before Veronica did, which suited him just fine as he stopped behind them his hand sliding along her back; standing there awkwardly for a moment before leaning down Weevil braced his weight on his arms as he met her gaze. Keeping his face neutral he spoke. "You notice all the little birdies flying around today?" He asked her a smirk tugging on his lips at her response. "Pesky little birds aren't they."

Wallace laughed looking amused, but his attention was focused on Veronica. As he asked his next question. "Sure you don't want to change your mind?" Weevil knew that there was fear there, after all what did he have to offer her? And what was stopping her from pulling a Lilly she really was too good for a guy like him. Veronica reached her hand out, covering his with it before locking her blue green eyes with his. "I'm pretty satisfied with my decision. Are you looking for an exit already?" Relief flooded over him and he knew it was showing on his face as he smiled. "Naw baby I'm all in." Weevil said as he sat down at their table as if he'd been doing it for ages.

Looking across the table at Wallace, he nodded his head at him before reaching across the table to shake his hand. "We cool?" The suspicion on his face made Weevil smirk but Wallace nodded his head, glanced at Veronica then back at him as he spoke. "Yeah, we cool. Just don't hurt her." Weevil didn't need him to say the underlining or else, it was in the look he gave him; however an understanding was made between them in the silence and that worked for him. Taking a moment he draped his arm across Veronica's shoulders pulling her against him even as she leaned in; Veronica's hand rested lightly on his thigh under the table as the three of them settled into conversation.

Weevil had to admit that Wallace was at least trying considering the history between them. "You ever watch the school basketball games?" Weevil shrugged his shoulder. "I've seen a couple, good for business if you watch some of the games you know." Wallace frowned and a glance at Veronica said she was doing her best not to smirk at them both considering she knew full well about his little side business. "Wait a minute, so you take bets on the games." Wallace asked and Weevil glared at him, eyes narrowed before he shrugged yet again. "Keep it down man, the whole school doesn't need to know."

Veronica snorted and Weevil turned his glare on her as he squeezed her lightly. "What?" Weevil said and she smiled at him a mischievous look in her blue eyes. "It's not a secret, I could ask anyone here who to go to and either you or one of your boys would be the answer." Shrugging he looked at her with a raised brow. "And?" Veronica smirked shaking her head. "I'm just pointing it out." Weevil looked back at Wallace as he snorted; "So you make money for both teams right?" A smirk slipped across his face as he folded his arms across his chest. "Want a cut of the action Fennell?" Wallace shook his head so quickly that Weevil was almost worried he was going to give himself whip lash. "No way man."

The grin on Veronica's face made him smile as their gazes locked. "He's a good boy, try not to corrupt him." He raised a brow and grinned at her in a way that he knew would make Wallace cringe but it was the grin on Veronica's face followed by her laughter that did it for him. "No promises." After all how much could he corrupt the kid when he was her side kick? He was sure Fennel did things for Veronica that would break his good boy image. Lunch seemed to pass by quickly, and Weevil had to admit that Wallace wasn't so bad.

When Wallace finally left them alone, it gave them a little time to talk about how his boys took the news of them being together, they even talked about how she was going to tell her dad, which he wasn't looking forward too. Sheriff Mars still had the ability to scare him; he was going to man up and take it in stride though. The bell rang and Weevil walked her to her class, taking a chance they stopped a few lockers away before pressing a kiss to her lips with the promise to meet her after class so he could give her a ride home after school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just A Formality **

**Part 9**

Veronica walked through the hallway, her focus straight ahead just like always; she sauntered through the halls like she didn't have a care in the world. Like she couldn't hear the whispers or see the people stop and look at her. Other people would crumble; hell last year she would have probably crumbled but there were worse things in the world then feeble minded teenagers feeding off the weakness of others. If you weren't careful you'd get eaten by the sharks and she sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. "Veronica." Her name was called by familiar voice and she pursed her lips and tilted her chin to the side as the person approached.

"Logan Echolls, and just what can I do for you today?" She asked as they continued down the hall. "I was wondering if you could help me figure something out." He paused and she waited her face blank. "I can't figure out if it's you who likes Lilly's left overs or if it's Weevil who likes mine." Clenching her teeth she sucked in a breath. "I figured you'd be the one to ask since you were seen sucking face with him more than once today." Head tilted to the side she offered him a bittersweet smile. "I think the better question would be what exactly does Weevil offer that you don't? Because, I mean clearly it's all about you right? So you must be doing something wrong." She didn't bother to wait for his answer before continuing down the hall a small smirk on her face. It was a low blow but she gave as good as she got.

Veronica twisted open her locker, putting the books she didn't inside it before replacing them with the ones she would need to do her homework later that night. Turning her head slightly she smiled and spoke making sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear. "Are you trying to stare a hole into my head or just enjoying the view?" Veronica watched Weevil push himself off the wall with a push of his foot from the corner of her eye, before she knew it he was in her space, surrounding her with the rich sent of leather, motor oil and his cologne; on someone else she wouldn't have found it appealing but on him it was.

"Just enjoying the view, and what a view it is." His hand brushed against her back as he moved to lean against the locker beside hers, arms crossing over his chest. "You ready to go?" Veronica nodded her head, closed her locker and started walking down the hall with him, before long they were joined by Felix and Hector who were chatting and pushing each other as they walked. "So blondie, does this mean we're all friends now." Felix asked making her turn her head to look at him. "Depends, done anything that'll make me have to reintroduce you to my little friend?" Felix wince and rubbed his chest where she'd tazered him months ago before raising his hands in defence.

"Weev's call your girl off." Weevil laughed and shook his head. "Naw I like'em feisty." Veronica rolled her eyes as the boys hooted with laughter, when they reached the parking lot Weevil handed her the helmet, and watched as she put it on, tightening the chin strap so it was secure. He slung his leg over the bike and sat down, slipping the key into the ignition and turning it on so it could run for a few minutes before they headed off. "Hey Weev's we meeting at your place?" Felix asked as he swung a leg over his own bike. "Yeah, I'll be there when I get done with V's car." He said as she slide onto the bike behind him.

Veronica watched as they gave each other 'props' before the group pulled out of the parking lot, wrapping her arms around his waist she moved close as he followed the path the others had taken, skillfully weaving through the cars and other bikes until he was at the front of the group, Weevil took the lead until it was time for him to turn heading in the opposite direction than the others. The bike jerked as he accelerated going faster down the main roads, by the time they reached her place Veronica was just starting to get cold from the cool air whipping against her bare legs. They pulled into an empty spot next to her car and Veronica skillfully got off the bike walking the few steps to her car. "So you do you think it'll be fixable?" She asked a good ten minutes later, he'd been poking around under the hood for the last five minutes a frown creasing his brow.

"You have any oil? Looks like yours could use a change, other than that it might be the starter." He said with a frown, which made her frown and sigh. "Probably? " Going around to the trunk she popped it open looking at the supplies she kept there, "Negative on the oil, I usually take her in to get serviced." Weevil grunted at her shaking his head. "Toss me the keys." Veronica did as he asked and tossed him her key ring, which he easily caught; Veronica closed the trunk and pulled herself up onto it while he did his thing, he turned the key in the ignition and she sputtered to life for a moment before stalling out. "That sounds lovely." Veronica said with a sigh, however Weevil looked like he had figured it out.

"Relax baby, I got this." He moved around to the engine again, disappearing from her view which meant he missed the face she made. "What if you don't?" Veronica asked not sure she believed he was going to be able to fix it. "Trust me, I got this." Fifteen minutes later and he was turning the key in the ignition again, smiling when she came to life. "That's it, listen to her purr." He said giving Veronica a told you so grin. "Thank you. However shall I repay you?" Veronica asked as she sat herself in the passenger seat; Weevil turned to look at her. "I can think of something." Weevil leaned in close and Veronica smirked. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." And then his lips where on hers, it started off with the lightest of touches as if he was still worried she was going to change her mind.

Taking control Veronica deepened the kiss, reaching up and cupping his face with her hands; holding him there as he followed her lead. Strong hands settled at her waist pulling her closer. When Weevil pulled away Veronica sucked in a lungful of air. "I should go, the boys are waiting." Veronica nodded her head. "My dad will be home soon." And she wasn't sure the best way for him to find out about them was to find them making out in her car. "Are you staking out the Camelot tonight?" He asked looking at her through half lidded eyes. "Yes, should be there around nine." Weevil nodded leaned and pressed another kiss to her lips.

A groan left him when she returned it only for him to pull away. "Nope, time for me to go before I get us both into trouble. I'll see you tonight." Veronica sighed. "Okay, try and stay out of trouble." She said knowing it was a useless request, between the two of them trouble was always around. "Only if you do the same." Veronica chuckled before following him out of the car; she watched as he mounted his bike and turned it on. "I'll see you later tonight babe." "See you." She gave a half wave as he pulled out of the parking lot, grabbing her bag she headed to her apartment, glancing at the clock on the microwave she sighed, she had half an hour until her dad got him…which really mean she had half an hour to figure out how to cover up her kiss swollen lips and the whisker burn on her chin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just A Formality **

**Part 10**

Weevil had cut out early from his last class, claiming he had to go to the bathroom but really he was bored and felt like wondering which had ended with him getting a detention for the following day not like that was anything out of the ordinary, he should just have a permanent seat there. Fortunately he didn't and he paid no mind to the teacher telling him he was adding another day to his already long list of days to be served. "Mr. Navarro, do I need to remind you where you should be right now?" Weevil cocked his head to the side as if he was sizing him up. "Will that make you feel better? Because if it will, by all means." He received a glare which just made him smirk. "Go back to your class, Mr. Navarro and I will see you in detention tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll fit you in." He said adding a little extra snark to his tone before walking down the hall making it look like he was heading to his class when in reality all he was doing was waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did ring Weevil stopped at his own locker grabbed his jacket and slipped into it stopping for a moment when he spotted Felix and Hector walking his way. "Sup Weev's, you ready to bail?" Felix asked as they headed down the hall. "Gotta make a stop." Weevil said nodding down the hall where Veronica's locker was. Hector groaned and then made a whipped noise. "She got you whipped already."

Weevil raised a brow at him and the laughter between the two others stopped. "Do I need to remind you how she made sure your ass didn't land back in juvie or worse chino?" Hector shook his head. "Naw man, she's cool we're just bugging you." Weevil shook his head at them before walking down the hall, she was gathering things out of her locker when he made himself comfortable against the opposite wall, just watching the way she moved. When she lifted her arms her shirt rose giving him a glimpse of skin, a smirk slipped over his face when she turned to glance at him before speaking. "Are you trying to stare a hole into my head or just enjoying the view?"

He pushed himself off the wall with his foot, weaving around a couple of other students before he invaded her space, their bodies close enough to touch. He breathed in before answering her getting a lungful of the perfume she was wearing he didn't know what it was called but he liked it, and it suited her. "Just enjoying the view, and what a view it is." Weevil said as he brushed his hand against her back before moving to lean against the locker beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You ready to go?" She nodded her head and managed to close the locker before they were joined by his earlier companions. Both Hector and Felix where joking around with each other, laughing and pushing each other around as they walked.

"So blondie, does this mean we're all friends now?" Weevil looked at Felix, snorting and shaking his head before turning his attention on Veronica. " Depends, done anything that'll make have to reintroduce you to my little friend?" Her voice was sweet, but there was an edge to it, not to mention it made him think about the time she had used the taser on Felix, he'd never seen someone fall so quickly. They'd mocked him for days after that; even now he moved his hand to chest probably remembering how it had felt. "Weev's call your girl off." Laughter shook him, Felix was crazy if he thought Weevil had that ability. "Naw, I like'em feisty." And that was exactly what Veronica was. She had spunk and he enjoyed it.

In the parking lot Weevil grabbed the helmet he'd rested on the handlebars and gave it to Veronica before sitting down onto his bike, watching her tighten the strap so it fit properly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but to him she looked sexy as hell with his spare helmet on and the outfit she was in right now…but she looked sexy as hell all the time in his eyes. Slipping the key into the ignition he sighed as the bike rumbled to life under him, moments later she was slipping in behind him arms wrapping around his waist. "Hey Weev's we meeting at your place?" Felix asked as he swung his leg over his own bike, helmet in his hands. "Yeah, I'll be there when I get done with V's car." Weevil said looking around them.

Weevil bumped his fist into Felix's as some of the group started to pull out from the parking lot, revving the engine cause Veronica to tighten her grip on his waist and move even close to him, it also made his heart race just a little bit faster than normal but he pushed it away as he weaved through the parking lot and cars leaving the school ending up in the front of group. Weevil took the lead with ease as the rest of the group followed him until he turned in the direction of Dog Beach, since she lived close to there. Weevil increased his speed at all the right times only slowing down when needed making it to her apartment in record time. Pulling into the empty space beside her car Weevil waited for her to get off before following her.

Removing his gloves he wasted no time popping the hood and taking a look inside, concentration made his brow crease as he went from staring at the engine to actually poking around, he even tried turning the beast on. "So you think it'll be fixable?" Veronica asked rousing him from his task; Weevil continued to frown as he skipped her question and asked a couple of his own. "You have any oil? Looks like you could use a change, other than that it might be the starter." The frown stayed on his face, which she mirrored on her own as she walked around to the trunk. "Probably?" Weevil waited as she rummaged around before shaking her head. "Negative on the oil, I usually take her to get serviced." Grunting Weevil held out his hand. "Toss me the keys."

Veronica did as he asked, tossing her key ring at him which he caught single handed. Looking up he watched as she closed the trunk and then pulled herself up, her skirt rising up her thighs making him bite back a groan. It was a distraction from what he was doing so he quickly looked away and inserted the key into the ignition turned it and cursed under his breath when she sputtered to life only to stall out a moment later. "That sounds lovely." Veronica muttered the sarcasm in her voice doing nothing to help the situation but he ignored it because he was pretty confident he knew exactly what the issue was. "Relax baby, I got this."

Weevil moved around to the front again, getting right to work. "What if you don't?" Veronica's question made him roll his eyes, it was almost like she forgot who he was and what he did. "Trust me, I got this." Some fifteen minutes later and he had the Le Baron purring again. "That's it, listen to her purr." Weevil grinned right at Veronica, kind of like an I told you so, without the words. Veronica sat herself beside him a coy smile across her pink lips as she teased him. "Thank you. However shall I repay you?" Turning his head to look at her he gave her a half smile. "I can think of something." Shifting he leaned in close as the smile on her lips turned into a smirk. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." He hesitated only a moment before pressing his lips to hers, the barest of touches; because apart of him still thought that this could be some big joke.

Weevil sighed against her lips when she deepened the kiss, as if she knew what he was thinking her hands cupped his face holding him close to her. Taking that as a sign that she actually wanted this Weevil slipped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her as close as the gear shift would allow, hands wondered and the kiss deepened before he realized exactly what they were doing and where, a flash back of Lilly and him making out in her car had him pulling back and sucking in a lungful of air. "I should go, the boys are waiting." Confusion stole across her face for a moment before Veronica nodded her head. "My dad will be home soon." Right the sheriff…who already hated him probably wouldn't enjoy seeing them getting hot and heavy in her car. "Are you staking out the Camelot tonight?" Weevil asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, should be there around nine." Fighting a smile he nodded; before closing the distance between them again and pressing another kiss to her lips. She returned it making him groan, what he wouldn't do to be able to continue this…the number of times he'd thought about kissing her…but he pulled away. "Nope, time for me to go before I get us both in trouble. I'll see you tonight." Her sigh had him wishing they were somewhere a lot more private. "Okay, try and stay out of trouble." Weevil bit back a smirk, when wasn't he in some kind of trouble? Veronica was his opposite, trouble always found her…and he always went looking for trouble. "Only if you do the same." She chuckled as they got out of her car.

It wasn't an agreement, but it was something. Climbing onto his bike he turned it on before talking again. "I'll see you later tonight babe." Veronica nodded and gave him a half wave. "See you." And then he was pulling out of her parking lot and heading towards the PCH, with visions of two very different blondes in his head. Veronica had already proven that she wasn't like Lilly, she wasn't hiding him away. But he wasn't stupid and he didn't think for a moment that this relationship was going to be easy, especially since there was a lot happening with the PCHer's right now and he had a bad feeling about it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just A Formality**

**Part Eleven**

Veronica had her biology text book open on the passenger seat her note book resting on top of it as she opened her thermos of coffee, taking a moment to breathe in the smell she stifled a yawn. It was still early, a quarter after eleven to be exact but she was bored and biology wasn't helping her any. Sipping the warm brew she sighed against and wished she could risk turning her car on, but that looked suspicious. And she was trying not to draw attention to herself as she waited to get a money shot of her clients husband, so far he'd had the girl he disappeared into the room do everything for him. Which was annoying and more than a little frustrating for her.

Eyes glued to the window of the room her subject was currently residing in she pulled her camera out to see if she could get something, no such luck. Veronica was just about to set the camera back in her lap when the rumble of motorcycles filled the air moments before their headlights brightened the darken street. She didn't need to look to see who it was, she knew automatically and it was confirmed when the bikes slowed to a stop beside her car. Veronica rolled down her window looking out a smile slipping across her lips. "You brought a party." She said when rumbling was quieter and Weevil had his helmet removed. "They aren't staying." Weevil said before nodding at them; a clear sign that they could go.

Veronica raised a brow. "What was the point of them coming if you're just sending them away?" She asked as she watched him dismount his bike and walk around to her passenger side. "They have things to do, we were all headed in the same direction." Veronica nodded her head as he slipped into her car, her biology text book and note book were moved so they were now resting on her dashboard. "I think you just wanted to bask in my presence without company." Weevil grinned at her, his teeth white in the darkness. "And that would be a bad thing because?"

"Not bad, bask away sir. Bask away." Weevil snorted at her, shaking his head. "You're something else." Weevil said as he made himself comfortable. "So how's your night going so far?" He asked eyeing the text book and thermos of coffee she had with her. "Wait, tell me this isn't how you spend all your nights." Veronica shrugged deciding to tackle one question at a time. "Well I've gotten most of my biology homework done and finished half a thermos of Coffee and it isn't even midnight. So I'd say depending on which spectrum we're looking at it's been okay." Shaking his head again Weevil flashed her a smile. "And yes this is how I spend the vast majority of my nights, it's not so bad." After Lilly died and the 09'ers showed their true colours she realized sitting alone in her car for hours taking pictures of men and women cheating on their spouses was better than what she'd gone through all last year.

Weevil frowned looking out the window at the Camelot, following his gaze Veronica wondered what he was thinking, but he stayed silent for the mean time. "How was the rest of your day?" She asked filling in some of the silence, just because. "It was alright, got some things done and I might have even did some homework." Veronica gave him a pretend shocked look. "You, Mr. Leader of the PCHer's did homework? Don't you have a lackey to do that for you?" Her voice was teasing and so was the smile on her face, but he still gave her a look. "Haha, I thought it would be better than cheating this time around." Weevil moved slightly and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"My my, are you growing up?" Veronica asked as she leaned into him, accepting the comfort of his arm around her. "Must be this girl I'm seeing, see I don't want her to think she's making a mistake dating the leader of a biker gang." She sighed turning her head to look at him. "I heard about this girl, and from what've heard she doesn't do anything she doesn't think is a good idea, I think you have nothing to worry about. " leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling back when he would have tried to coax her into a real kiss. "Nu uh, I have a money shot to grab and the quicker it gets done the sooner we can both leave this place." Veronica said making him groan. "So what we just sit here till he comes out?" "Essentially yes." Veronica replied turning her attention to the room her target was in. "So when you get this money shot, you can have distractions?" Weevil asked not looking at her.

"Well yeah, I just need to get the money shot and then I'm done here." Veronica said wondering if she was going to have to explain the whole point of a night stake out was to him. "Room eight?" Nodding her head she sighed. "Yeah, so keep a look out, so far he's been sending the girl out to do his bidding." The sound of the passenger door opening drew her attention to it, a look of confusion on her face. "Have your camera ready." Weevil said smirking at her as he closed the door cutting off her all her protests. "Weevil don't you…" Rolling down her window she tried to get his attention. "Weevil, you're going to get us into trouble, get back here."

He turned looking at her. "Just have your camera ready V, I got this." Mumbling a few curse words under her breathe she watched as Weevil crossed the street and went to the suite her clients husband was in, she had no idea what he was going to do, but soon found out as he pounded on the door a few times and then took off. It was enough to draw the attention of the people in the room, the door opened and the guy's head peeked out allowing her to get a couple pictures but that wasn't enough she needed to catch him kissing the other girl. Sighing her passenger door opened and Weevil slipped back in. "I need more than him answering the door."

Veronica's tone was dry, but he seemed to ignore it. "I know that, just wait." Twenty minutes later and she was rewarded by the couple leaving, they both looked slightly shaken and when they stopped at the women's car she got the shot of them kissing, it was long and steamy…and if Veronica didn't know that this man had a wife and two kids at home she might have felt bad capturing it. Turning her head she looked at Weevil who had a very satisfied grin on his face. "I should have bet money on that." He said earning a gentle push. "So you got your picture, now what?" He asked looking at her. "I usually head home." He sighed. "My dad's not going to be there…" That got his attention. "I'll follow behind you."

It was as much of an invitation as she could get out, and he was out of her car so quickly that she knew that bad idea or not it was worth it. Pulling away from the curb she headed home, the headlight from his motorcycle in her review mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just A Formality**

**Part Twelve**

Weevil spent the rest of the evening at his house, the regular chatter from his friends coming and going wasn't present today and he had to admit he liked it…it gave him time to clean up and get ready to go see Veronica, he was just finishing up with his shower when his Abuela got home Weevil could hear her shuffling around in the other room as he quickly dressed and reapplied his cologne. Exiting the bathroom he bumped into his Abuela. "Oh Elias, I didn't know you where home." She said looking him over with a smile on her face. "Are you going out somewhere?" Weevil nodded his head. "Yeah, I have some business to take care of with the boys." She started to protest and he shook his head. "I wish you would stay out of trouble."

"I will, I promise…" She looked doubtful and while he knew he hadn't given her much of a reason to believe him it hurt. "Don't wait up, I'll be home late." She sighed and nodded her head and Weevil could feel her eyes on him. Grabbing his jacket as he headed out the door he didn't look back. The night passed by quickly as he did the things he needed to with the boys, a good three hours was gone just at Angel's shop making sure his orders where filled. And when that was finished him and a couple of the other guys went for a ride; they went down the PCH keeping stalk of what was going on before he headed towards the Camelot. He spotted her car and slowed to a stop, her window rolled down and she poked her head out. "You brought a party."

He pulled his helmet off and smirked at her. "They aren't staying." Weevil said and with a movement of his head they were riding off. She raised a brow at him as they watched his boys ride away. "What was the point of them coming here if you're just sending them away?" He got off his bike, making sure that it was tucked to the side away from the road before walking to the passenger side of her car. "They have things to do, we were all headed in the same direction." He slipped into her car missing the way she nodded her head as he was distracted by having to rearrange her things. "I think you just wanted to bask in my presence without company."

A grin slipped across his lips as he made sure her books were safe on the dash board. "And that would be a bad thing because?" Veronica gave him a look before speaking. "Not bad, bask away sir. Bask away." A snort left him as he shook his head. "You're something else." Weevil said as he made himself comfortable, he was relaxed and that made him feel good. "So how's your night going so far?" He glanced around the car getting a pretty clear picture of what she'd been doing with her evening. "Wait, tell me this isn't how you spend all your nights." He couldn't help but feel disbelief, he always thought that being a detective would be more fun; but the shrug of her shoulder made it clear this was it. "Well I've gotten most of my biology homework done and finished half a thermos of coffee and it isn't even midnight. So I'd say depending on which spectrum we're looking at it's been okay."

Weevil just gave her a small shake of his head and flashed her a smile. "And yes this is how I spend the vast majority of my nights, it's not so bad." That seemed weird to him, but then again he had noticed a change in her after last year and the people she hung around with…in fact he only really saw her with Fennel, it didn't stop the frown from slipping across his face as he looked out the window at the Camelot. Silence filled the small space as they both got lost in their own thoughts until she filled it. "How was the rest of your day?"

Weevil looked at her, giving her his complete attention. "It was alright, got some things done and I might have even did some homework." Pretend shock covered her face. "You, Mr. Leader of the PCHer's did homework? Don't you have a lackey to do that for you?" He knew she was teasing him by the look on her face and the tone of her voice but he still gave her a look. "Haha, I thought it would be better than cheating this time around." Weevil stated as he moved his arm around her shoulders even though she was in the driver's seat, he wanted to touch her. "My, my, are you growing up?" Her body leaned into his accepting his touch which made him relax even more.

"Must be this girl I'm seeing, see I don't want her to think she's making a mistake dating the leader of a biker gang." He felt her sigh rather than heard it, and she turned her head to look at him. "I heard about this girl, and from what've heard she doesn't do anything she doesn't think is a good idea, I think you have nothing to worry about." A kiss was pressed to his cheek, even as Weevil did his best to coax a real kiss out of her he was denied. "Nu uh, I have a money shot to grab and the quicker it gets done and the sooner we can both leave this place." He groaned and looked at her. "So what we just sit here till he comes out?" "Essentially, yes." She turned her attention to the motel across the street. "So when you get this money shot, you can have distractions?" Weevil asked already formulating a plan in his head.

"Well yeah, I just need to get the money shot and then I'm done here." Weevil nodded his head, a smirk on his face as he followed her gaze, pinpointing the room Veronica was looking at. "Room eight?" She didn't look at him when she nodded her head. "Yeah, so keep a look out, so far he's been sending the girl out to do his bidding." Weevil half listened as he opened the door and slipped out, ignoring the confusion on Veronica's face. "Have your camera ready." A smirk slipped across his lips as he close the door cutting off any protest she might have; however she rolled her window down doing her best to get his attention. "Weevil don't you…" He started to make his way across the street. "Weevil, you're going to get us into trouble, get back here."

Turning to look at Veronica. "Just have your camera ready V, I got this." He could hear her mumbling something but he went with it and crossed the street heading towards the motel, right for the room her target was in. He strolled right up to the door and pounded on it, he didn't say anything, just pounded on the door then took off in the opposite direction. He knew it would be enough to draw the attention of the people in the room. Weevil heard the door open from his spot in the shadows, but he didn't wait around to see if the guy walked down the landing to see who had disturbed him. The door closed and he made his way back to Veronica's car. "I need more than him answering the door." Her tone was dry, but he ignored it. "I know that, just wait."

Twenty minutes later and they were rewarded by said couple leaving the hotel room, it was obvious they were both a little shaken but Veronica had her camera out and was taking photos, they stopped at a car and the man bent his head down pressing a kiss to the girl's lips, it was hot enough that Weevil whistled softly. If she hadn't gotten a good shot of that she wasn't a good photographer and Weevil knew otherwise. "I should have bet money on that." Weevil said grinning in satisfaction even as she pushed him. "So you got your picture, now what?" His gaze was on hers as he waited for her answer. "I usually head home." Weevil fought from sighing and lost letting one escape. "My dad's not going to be there…"

He perked up, she had his attention now. "I'll follow behind you." It might not have been an invitation on her part but until further explanation he was taking it as such. Leaning over he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then pulled away. "See you at your place." Then he was out o her car and on his bike, he waited for her to pull away before he followed after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just A Formality**

**Part 13**

"Veronica honey, could you come here for a moment please?" Keith Mars did his best to keep his tone even, calm and rather bland; however the fact that he'd come home to a motorcycle driving out of his parking space made him a little on edge. Veronica appeared in the door way a smile on her face. "What's up daddio?" She asked as she moved to look for something in the fridge. "What to explain what Eli was doing here?" He knew the bike, had arrested the owner of it several times when he'd been sheriff. "I was giving him some notes." She said it so casually he almost believed her. "I was unaware that Eli Navarro was suddenly focusing on his studies." Veronica closed the fridge with a soft thud before she turned to look at him.

"Who said it was school notes? And why is it such a big deal if Eli was here?" Keith sighed. "Honey, he's trouble." She snorted setting the carton of orange juice in her hand on the counter. "Welcome to Neptune dad, where everyone has gotten into some kind of trouble. He's a pretty nice guy when you get past everything else." Veronica defended, knowing it was going to give her away but at this point in time she didn't care, her dad was going to find out sooner or later and since it had been going on for a couple months now he may as well find out now. "You sound like you know him better than I thought." Veronica sighed. "Maybe I do." Keith followed her sigh with one of his own. "What's going on Veronica?"

"We're dating, okay?" "No Veronica that is not okay. You know the things that he's done." Veronica raised her brow at him. "Yes I do, and I know that it doesn't define who he is dad." Keith was shaking his head at her before she got the sentence out. "I don't like this Veronica." She put the carton back into the fridge. "Look you don't know how he is away from everything, away from the PCHer's and everything else, he's completely different." She watched as he shook his head again. "I know Eli Navarro Veronica, I've arrested him several times." "That's different." It didn't matter if her dad didn't like it, she was going to continue to see Weevil. "It's not honey."

Veronica rolled her eyes finished her juice and headed down the hall away from him. "We aren't done talking Veronica." She stopped and looked at him. "We are, because I'm not arguing about this. Give him a chance and he could surprise you." She said as she disappeared into her room closing the door just as the phone buzzed on her night stand, reaching for it she couldn't but smile at the simple. "Babe, made it home." Text from Weevil, it was one of the many things he did that made her smile, moments later she was listening to the phone ring as she waited for him to answer. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" His voice met her ear and she smiled as she laid in her bed.

"My dad saw you leaving." His sigh all but echoed in the silence. "So…" His voice trailed off as he waited for to tell him what that meant. "So he knows, he doesn't like it but he knows." "Now what?" Veronica frowned, the tone of his voice was as if he was expecting her to say that it was it. "Now we don't have to hide it? Nothing is changing Weevil." Veronica said as he sighed again, and there was so much relief in it she wished she could hug him. "Did you really think that if my dad found out about us, I would just leave you?" "No, I just figured it wouldn't be worth the fight…hell sometimes I'm still surprised by the fact that you were fine with people from school finding out about us V."

A frown slipped across her face and she closed her eyes, knowing that Lily was one of the reasons he always worried about things like this. "I'm not ashamed of you Eli, and if anyone has a problem with us being together then it's something they'll need to deal with because I'm not going anywhere." Silence met her and she knew he was taking in what she had just said, when he was finished he grunted. "Enough sap, when should I expect the sheriff at my door?" He teased making her laugh. "Hopefully never, I'll talk to him again." Their conversation slowed and she could hear him moving around probably getting ready for bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling as suddenly the noise stopped. "Ruffling through clothes so I can have a shower before I head to bed, I crazily agreed to meet this girl at seven in the morning to look over something." The playful disgust in his voice made her laugh again. "Oh she must be special if you're agreeing to go to the school before classes have even started." "She is, and she knows it and uses it to her advantage." Laughing again as she pushed herself up, phone still against her ear. "Don't be such a baby, if I remember correctly it was you who picked the time." He grunted at her. "Don't you have a test to study for?" His teasing tone made her smile, as she remembered telling her dad that he was different with her, and it was the truth.

"Yeah I do, I just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed. And let you know that my dad now is aware of our relationship." "And you're okay about that?" Veronica was silent for a few moments as she really thought about it. "I am, I wish I would have had the chance to tell him myself but it is what it is and in time he'll be fine with it too." "Well why didn't you tell him?" His question didn't catch her off guard, veronica had been waiting for it. "Mainly because I didn't think he was ready to know, my dad has this thing where he hates all the guys who show an interest in me let alone when I'm dating someone." Weevil laughed. "Well it's a good thing the Sheriff and I have such a close relationship already." He joked and she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Oh he mentioned that to me, anyway. Go shower and get some sleep we have an early morning." Veronica said hoping that he could hear the teasing note in her voice. "Yeah yeah, anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?" Weevil said roughly. "Bossy, bitchy, witty, charming. You know all words usually associated with me." He snorted. "Yet you're actually a marshmallow." His tone still teasing. "Oh stop it, goodnight Eli." Veronica said as he cutting him off from anymore teasing. "Goodnight V." Sighing she hung up her phone and tossed it onto her bed before moving to her desk, she did have test to study for.


End file.
